Infinite Time Crisis (DISCONTINUED)
by The Rocket Gamer
Summary: With the numerous crimes that Phantom Task has made, V.S.S.E. leader, Richard Miller, sends two of their agents on a mission regarding the I.S.: Keith Martin and Evan Bernard. What awaits them when they meet up with Ichika and the girls, can they manage to pilot an I.S., and will they be able to bring down Phantom Task and other groups affiliated with them?
1. The Beginning

**Hello there! I call myself the Rocket Gamer, and I welcome you to my very first fanfiction and crossover! Now before I made the choice to do something as unusual as this, I am a huge fan of Infinite Stratos! I'm such a huge fan, that I even have created a folder gallery with everything from anime screenshots, fan art, and official artwork! (That's a bit weird, I know.) I've also enjoyed the Time Crisis series, as the third game in particular, peaked my interest in the rest of the franchise. And after discussing with other fans of I.S., I suggested to them that the two must be combined. I tried to gain as much research of both series before starting this and now that I've made use with the amount I can find, I hope it'll work out. "At last, it's all ready. My dream WILL come true!" OKAY! I've rambled enough! Let's get this thing started! Oh! And before we begin, let me remind you that I do not own anything in the sorts about Infinite Stratos (Izuru Yumizuru (Light Novel) &amp; 8-bit Studio (Anime)) or Time Crisis (Namco or Bandai Namco). (By the way, I will (probably) be putting in song names in-story in order to set the mood for a scene, so pull up a search for the song to be ready.)**

* * *

_[Time Crisis II OST: Briefing]_

August 1996, V.S.S.E. sent in Richard Miller to save the Sercia president's daughter, Rachel MacPherson and eliminate the royal family traitor, Sherudo Garo, and his hired mercenary/organization, Wild Dog, promoting him to Ace/Captain of the V.S.S.E.

Two years later, Keith Martin and his partner Robert Baxter managed to stop Neodyne Industries, and its CEO, Ernesto Diaz, from launching a nuclear satellite called the 'Starline Network', while also saving one of their fellow agents involved, Christy Ryan.

Later in the year 2000, Tabane Shinonono introduced the Infinite Stratos, a powered exoskeleton originally meant for space exploration, but possesses technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapons system, which brought the balance between both genders of male and female into disarray. About a year later, the infamous 'White Knight' incident had occured. The pilot of the I.S. didn't claim allegiance with any major world power, and thus was attacked by previously mentioned world powers. The pilot destroyed 207 aircraft fighters, 8 weaponized military satellites, and disabled 7 aircraft carriers, then disappeared, with the pilot's identity never revealed, and never to be seen again. Because of this incident, all nations signed the 'Alaska Treaty', which stated that the I.S. would never be used for military combat and that existing I.S. technology, must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent one nation from dominating others.

Later on in 2006, rookie V.S.S.E. agents Evan Bernard and Giorgio Bruno along with Captain William Rush crushes the plans of the Hamlin Battalion, an organization of U.S. Military/Army renegades led by Colonel Gregory Barrows, to nuke every major city in the United States.

The year is 2014, the V.S.S.E Organization receive a number of I.S. units to be used as means of training and combat practice for all _female_ agents. During this time, the organization gets word of major events like heists, attacks, murder, any types of crime, regarding the I.S., all caused by the underground crime syndicate, Phantom Task, who have been around for over 50 years, and is currently being led by the mysterious Squall Meusel, along with her colleagues, going under the aliases of 'Autumn' and 'M', with the former recently having been killed in action during a planned attack.

**~V.S.S.E. HQ, Ace's Office, September 8th, 0836 HRS.~**

_[Time Crisis: Project Titan OST: Options Menu (Track 1/20)]_

An assistant asks: "Richard, do you have any ideas on what we can do to bring down this organization?"

He replies with: "Yes, I've recently found a lead on where one of the Phantom Task base locations could be. Hmm, judging from how packed the syndicate is, I don't think bringing one man is going to be an easy task. Send agents Bernard and Martin over to my office." "Yes, sir. I'll have them report to you right away." The assistant walks out the office door as Richard overlooks the world map observing the daily world activity roaming across the landscape.

Meanwhile, Evan and Keith are walking around the hallways as they ramble on about their daily lives: "So Keith, was there anything you have done before you've joined the V.S.S.E.?" Evan asked. "Well, I'd tell you something, but my personal life is kept a secret because I served for the British S.A.S., so that I don't get sent to court and get any surprise attacks from home. I'll tell you one thing though, I used to work as a special effects technician and as a stunt double in the film industry." Keith explained. "Wow, really? Man, you must have had a field day with a job like that." "Believe me, it's more work than you think it is." Evan takes note of what he said. "Anyways, what did you do for a living before you joined the V.S.S.E.?" Keith asked back. "I had a great career in carpentry, and I was a well-known fisherman across France. I also served for the French Coast Guard, and because of that, the V.S.S.E. hired me over here because of my outstanding work in the Coast Guard." Evan replied. "Hmm, all of that, just to get the organization involved?" Keith wondered. "I know, crazy right?"

As they're going on with their little conversation, Richard's assistant came running up to inform them: "(panting) Evan, Keith, the captain is requesting for your arrival in his office." The two agents rush over there immediately, shouting as they slam the door: "Captain Miller! You called us?" "Evan, Keith, come in and have a seat." Richard said as the agents sat down. "I have a new mission for you, gentlemen. I've just found one of the locations of the crime organization, Phantom Task. It looks like they're hiding somewhere in the city of Minato, Japan. It seems to me that they're in another I.S. smuggling job. I want you two to fly over there, and gather as much information as you can without attracting their attention, and return to the base to look over any evidence you've found." "Yes, Captain Miller!" The two agents exclaimed.

**~H.Q., Hallway (Sectors C-D), 0908 HRS.~**

"A mission regarding the I.S., hmm? I never caught wind of this." Keith pondered as the two walked along the paths between the two sectors of the headquarters. "Wait, you don't remember anything about the units we got?" "No, everything that's been discussed about the I.S. kind of flew out of my head." Keith responded. "The I.S. units were brought over here to the H.Q. as means of training for agents willing to pilot the unit, but the catch is, it only used for females." Evan explained. "Hmm, is that the reason why the rest of us weren't allowed to go near those things?" "Pretty much." Keith tried to think this through: _'If the I.S. only operates with females, could it also work with males as well?' _

Then Keith went out of his thoughts when Evan brought up something else: "But hey, haven't you heard from everyone else, because there is one male pilot roaming about." Evan said. "Really? Who is he?" "They say his name is Ichika Orimura, the younger brother of the Mondo Grosso champion, Chifuyu Orimura." Keith wondered: _'Huh, so Ichika Orimura is the only male to pilot an I.S.? Hmph, so many questions that need to be answered...' _"Boy, I wonder what it's like as a male to be able to pilot an I.S. unit..." Evan wondered. "Yeah, you could say that again." Keith responded.

_[Time Crisis Arcade Soundtrack: Order (Mission: "Time Crisis")]_

Just then, Evan shouted: "Hey Keith! Look at this!" Keith turns around as Evan points over to a room containing two I.S. units. The two agents walk inside to get a better view and closed the door, so they don't gain any attention. "Wow, these things are huge!" Evan said. "It's pretty impressive, all right." Keith mentioned. Evan stared at the units for a long time, until he came up with an idea: "Keith, do you remember what I said about what would it be like if males were able to pilot the I.S.?" Evan questioned Keith. "Yeah..." "Well, I'm starting to get concerned about what I said. I-I-I've got to find out if the I.S. _does_ operate with males!"

As Evan reached to make contact with the I.S., Keith grabs his arm shouting: "Evan, stop! You're going to risk your job if you do this!" "Keith! If Orimura can activate an I.S., then so can we!" Keith tries to resist Evan from grabbing hold of the unit, until he gives in to thinking about the positives of this outcome. "*sighs* Alright, If we make contact with these units and nothing happens, you better swear not to tell anyone about this. You got that?" Evan replies with: "Sure. Okay. On the count of 3, we'll touch the I.S. units at the same time. You ready?"

_[Time Crisis 3 OST: Life Underground]_

1...

2...

3!

As soon as they make contact with the I.S., nothing in the slightest had happened. Evan, grateful of no results, says: "Oh thank god. For a second there, I thought we were really going to be automated for use with the-" As the two agents were relieved of the outcome, a glowing light blinds and engulfs them both until they have been suited up into the I.S. "Huh? What happened to us?" Keith asked. "Whoa, how did we get taller over here?" "Wait a minute, what? *scream*" Keith yelps as he sees Evan in an I.S. "Keith, is there something- *scream*" The two agents look at each other as they both have entered an I.S. suit. "Now look what you've done! You've got us stuck in these, these, "mech suits"!" "Me?! You were the one who agreed to the idea afterwards!" "Oh, so it's my fault then, rookie V.S.S.E agent!" As they were arguing, someone was opening the door to see what was happening. "What the hell is going on in- *gasps*" A female V.S.S.E. catches Evan and Keith in the act. "Oh my goodness, Christy! Get in here, quick!" she yells. "I'm here, so what's the *gasps*" Christy says as she sees Evan and Keith in the I.S.

**CHAPTER END...**

* * *

Thanks for reading, be sure to leave your review/comments down below, follow me and the story if you liked it, and constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again for reading, I'm the Rocket Gamer, and until next time, my friends. Game on!


	2. Rise of the White Angel & Dragoon

_Previously on Infinite Time Crisis..._

_[Time Crisis II OST: 2nd Theme (Again)]_

_"(panting) Evan, Keith, the captain is requesting for your arrival in his office."_

_"I have a new mission for you, gentlemen. I've just found one of the locations of the crime organization, Phantom Task. It looks like they're hiding somewhere in the city of Minato, Japan. It seems to me that they're in another I.S. smuggling job. I want you two to fly over there, and gather as much information as you can without attracting their attention, and return to the base to look over any evidence you've found." _

_"Hey Keith! Look at this!" Keith turns around as Evan points over to a room containing two I.S. units. "Keith, do you remember what I said about what would it be like if males were able to pilot the I.S.?" Evan questioned Keith. "Yeah..." "Well, I'm starting to get concerned about what I said. I-I-I've got to find out if the I.S. does operate with males!"_

_"Evan, stop! You're going to risk your job if you do this!" "Keith! If Orimura can activate an I.S., then so can we!" "*sighs* Alright, If we make contact with these units and nothing happens, you better swear not to tell anyone about this. You got that?"_

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_Evan, grateful of no results, says: "Oh thank god. For a second there, I thought we were really going to be automated for use with the-" As the two agents were relieved of the outcome, a glowing light blinds and engulfs them both until they have been suited up into the I.S."Whoa, how did we get taller over here?" "Wait a minute, what? *scream*" Keith yelps as he sees Evan in an I.S. "Keith, is there something- *scream*" "Now look what you've done! You've got us stuck in these, these, "mech suits"!" "Me?! You were the one who agreed to the idea afterwards!" "What the hell is going on in- *gasps*" A female V.S.S.E. catches Evan and Keith in the act. "Oh my goodness, Christy! Get in here, quick!" she yells. "I'm here, so what's the *gasps*" Christy says as she sees Evan and Keith in the I.S._

_**[Opening Theme (Ichika's Theme): (Short Ver. of...) Red Lights by Tiësto]**_

* * *

**~V.S.S.E. HQ, Main Lobby, September 15th, 12:00 P.M.~**

Over a week has passed since the I.S. incident at V.S.S.E. Headquarters. Every single agent has been hearing rumors about Evan and Keith's actions, the two said agents have been feeling uneasy after what they've been through, and to make matters worse, the United Nations is in jeopardy with a situation like this being brought up to them. This has been a very long week for Evan and Keith, including the rest of the organization.

Meanwhile, in Richard's office, he doesn't know what to do with Keith and Evan because he has no clue on what actions he should take, until a certain someone had sent him a message. "Richard Miller. If you're watching this video message, then you should know it's about the event. But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Chifuyu Orimura, the champion of the I.S. Mondo Grosso Tournament. So I've heard about the incident over at the V.S.S.E. HQ from the Japanese government. The agent's names were Keith Martin and Evan Bernard, right? Well, I'm sure you're realizing that if this gets leaked out to the public, your company will crumble. I won't let that happen unless you make the right choice. I'll make a deal with you, Miller. I'll let you send in your agents over here in Japan to be enrolled into the I.S. Academy, where they will be under my tutelage about how to pilot an I.S., and that it will help keep the secrets of your company hidden. Well Richard, it's your decision, are you going to reveal everything about the V.S.S.E. to the entire world, or will you be generous enough to hand over your agents to me? I'll be waiting for your answer." The message ends as Richard has to think whether or not to give Keith and Evan over to Orimura or to the world powers.

**~Ace's Office, 5:00 P.M.~**

_[Time Crisis 3 OST: Free Lukano (1st Part)]_

Keith and Evan wait patiently outside Richard's office, not bothering to talk to each other after what they've both been through. Evan thinks: '_It wasn't my fault, I just wanted to find out if the I.S. can work together with men...' _Keith thinks about what could happen: _'Oh dear god, I can't believe what Evan made me do with him, I don't know what's going to happen. I might get demoted from being a Senior agent. I'll probably be taken out of the mission. Or worse, I might lose my job because of him...' _And then, the door opened. "Take a seat, you two." Richard says as the agents came in and sat down.

"I can't believe how much of a scene you two caused last week, because the Japanese government managed to get word of it as well." Evan and Keith cringed at the fact that even the Japanese themselves, the people who made the I.S., are thinking of the possibility that there could be 2 more male pilots that are somewhere around the world. "However, we are not going to abort this mission. You two are still going to be flying over to Japan, but you're going to have be staying there for a while, because we need to change plans. I recently received a message from the Mondo Grosso champion, Chifuyu Orimura, talking about your little accident, and she helped me in figuring out what to do now. Instead of trying to infiltrate the Phantom Task base, I want you two to go to the I.S. Academy, and be able to pilot an I.S. under the guidance of Ms. Orimura. While you're there, both of your work here in the V.S.S.E. won't be in vain."

Keith inquires with: "So if we enroll into this academy, and train with other students in order to pilot an I.S., our hard work won't be disregarded?" "To put it simply, yes. It won't interfere with your accomplishments if your willing to keep on going with this mission." Evan and Keith decide that they aren't going to give up. So they stand up and salute, saying: "We won't let you down, sir." "Very well, then. Grab your supplies, suit up, and be ready to leave for the airport tomorrow afternoon." Richard orders them as they leave the room to prepare for the oncoming trip.

_[Sonic 3 &amp; Knuckles OST: Ice Cap Zone Act 2]_

As they leave, Richard receives another message, not from Chifuyu, but from someone special. "Hi-hi-hi! You must be Richard Miller. Well then, let me introduce myself. I am the one and only, genius inventor of the I.S., Tabane Shinonono! I don't think you would know, but even I have heard about your little accident over at V.S.S.E. HQ. From what I can tell, I'm getting word that two of your agents, Keith Martin and Evan Bernard, are heading over to Japan soon, and are enrolling into the I.S. Academy. So, as a welcome gift, I have made 2 personal I.S. units for them. Keith's I.S. will be called the 'White Angel' and Evan's I.S. will be known as the 'Dragoon Prototype'. Don't worry, Miller. Your agents are in good hands. Well now, I have important business to attend to. Bye-bye for now!" Richard thinks in his mind: _'Good luck, you two. You're really going to need it...'_

**~Los Angeles International Airport, Terminal 1, September 16th, 1:28 P.M.~**

_[Galaxian3: Project Dragoon OST: A Base of Operations]_

Evan and Keith wait to be called for their plane ride to Japan, as they wait for their ride, they think of what could in be in stores for them at the I.S.A.: (Evan) '_T__he I.S. Academy, a place where females train to become top pilots. But that's going to change now because Keith, Ichika, the first male pilot, and myself are going to prove to the world that men can pilot an I.S. unit!' _(Keith) _'The I.S.A, I'm guessing this is going to be the only way for us to stop Phantom Task and their evil plans. I'm not going to let that stop me! I'll do whatever it takes to save the world from harm's way!' _"All passengers leaving for Japan, please head to Gate 13 to be seated and prepared for takeoff." The two agents walk on board the airplane and rest up for their stay at the I.S. Academy as the airplane starts up and takes off to Japan.

**CHAPTER END...**

**_[Ending Theme (1): Infinite Stratos OP: Straight Jet - Minami Kuribayashi]_**

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one. If you haven't already guessed it, 'White Angel' is a reference to Namco's Ridge Racer games, and 'Dragoon' is a reference to Galaxian3: Project Dragoon, an arcade rail-shooter that only saw a home port on the PlayStation in Europe and Japan. You can follow the story and myself if you liked it. Be sure to leave your reviews and/or comments down in the box below, and constructive criticism is always welcome. And as always, see you guys on the next chapter! Game on, friends!


	3. Arrival of the White Angel & Dragoon

**A/N: Check my profile to get the background music...**

* * *

_Previously on Infinite Time Crisis..._

_[Time Crisis II OST: Put in a Bullet (Long Ver.)]_

_"My name is Chifuyu Orimura, the champion of the I.S. Mondo Grosso Tournament. So I've heard about the incident over at the V.S.S.E. HQ from the Japanese government. If this gets leaked out to the public, your company will crumble. I won't let that happen unless you make the right choice. I'll let you send in your agents over here in Japan to be enrolled into the I.S. Academy, where they will be under my tutelage about how to pilot an I.S., and that it will help keep the secrets of your company hidden."_

_"You two are still going to be flying over to Japan, but you're going to have be staying there for a while, because we need to change plans. I recently received a message from the Mondo Grosso champion, Chifuyu Orimura, talking about your little accident, and she helped me in figuring out what to do now. Instead of trying to infiltrate the Phantom Task base, I want you two to go to the I.S. Academy, and be able to pilot an I.S. under the guidance of Ms. Orimura. While you're there, both of your work here in the V.S.S.E. won't be in vain." _

_Evan and Keith decide that they aren't going to give up. So they stand up and salute, saying: "We won't let you down, sir." "Very well, then. Grab your supplies, suit up, and be ready to leave for the airport tomorrow afternoon."_

_"I am the one and only, genius inventor of the I.S., Tabane Shinonono! I don't think you would know, but even I have heard about your little accident over at V.S.S.E. HQ. From what I can tell, I'm getting word that two of your agents, Keith Martin and Evan Bernard, are heading over to Japan soon, and are enrolling into the I.S. Academy. So, as a welcome gift, I have made 2 personal I.S. units for them. Keith's I.S. will be called the 'White Angel' and Evan's I.S. will be known as the 'Dragoon Prototype'. Don't worry, Miller. Your agents are in good hands."_

_(Evan)_ **'****_T_**_**he I.S. Academy, a place where females train to become top pilots. But that's going to change now because Keith, Ichika, the first male pilot, and myself are going to prove to the world that men can pilot an I.S. unit!'**__ (Keith)_ **_'The I.S.A, I'm guessing this is going to be the only way for us to stop Phantom Task and their evil plans. I'm not going to let that stop me! I'll do whatever it takes to save the world from harm's way!' _**_The two agents walk on board the airplane and rest up for their stay at the I.S. Academy as the airplane starts up and takes off to Japan._

_**[Opening Theme (Keith's Theme) (Short Ver. of...) Bastille - Pompeii]**_

* * *

**~Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan, September 17th, 9:25 A.M.~**

_*static* _"Attention, all passengers. We have arrived to Narita Airport, Tokyo, Japan. Please grab your belongings and proceed to exit the plane." The intercom announces. "*snores* Hmm, huh?" Keith wakes up to see the passengers leaving the plane. "Hey. Evan, wake up. We're here." "Hnn, wha-?" "Evan, we made it to Japan, come on, get up."

Evan fully wakes up saying: "*yawns* Morning already? *sigh of relief* Well then, let's grab our stuff and get moving." The agents had grabbed their suitcases containing their supplies, equipment, personal V.S.S.E. outfits and personal belongings with them before walking off the plane.

_[Time Crisis 3 OST: Turmoil]_

When they get inside the airport, they get a glimpse of everything inside. "Hmm, so this is what it's like arriving in Japan." "Evan, let's head to the lobby down below." As they were heading down to the lobby in Terminal 1, someone had yelled: "There they are!" "Quick, shoot 'em!"

A pistol shot is heard, the civilians scream in terror and the agents duck for cover as the threat continue with guns a-blazing. "Well, that was uncalled for." The agents grab their handguns as they get ready to take out the enemy threat. "Hey Keith, how about we teach these guys a lesson?" Evan asks. "Yeah, time to make some action, let's go!"

_[Time Crisis 4 OST: Crimson Sunrise (Prologue Stage)]_

The agents jump up from their hiding spot and shoot the terrorists in front of their sight. One of the enemy's said on radio: "Call for backup!"

As they make their way through enemy fire, their path is blocked by reinforcements hiding inside the shops, they shoot each terrorist with one shot, destroying any property in the process. "Evan, let's take the stairs!" "Gotcha'!"

They try and make way to their destination by going from the upper level, but they're stopped there as well, as the threat was also waiting down on the lower level. "Crap, we're like sitting ducks here!" Evan shouts. "Stand back, I'm going to fire a grenade." Keith says as he pulls out a small grenade launcher. He fires, and the enemies get blasted away by the explosion.

As they run back down to the lower level, they were just about to reach the exit, until more enemies were right behind them as they were hiding in other areas, waiting to strike. One of the commanders says: "Concentrate fire!" The agents try and shoot them down while making a break for the outside.

When they run outside, they find a black car with a door opened for them, "Keith, look, an open door!" They dive in with Keith closing the door and shouting: "Go! Go!" The driver floors it, and the two manage to escape the enemy-riddled airport.

_(music fades out)_

"*pants* Oh man, who the hell were those guys?" Evan asked. "*pants* I think they were hidden operatives from Phantom Task, I might have saw their emblem while we were shooting." Keith said. "You two must be Keith Martin and Evan Bernard, right?" "That's us." Evan replies as they settle themselves inside the car. "Don't worry, we're with the Japanese government. We're here to help escort you over to the tram station to reach the academy." "Oh good, cause I'll be needing a ride a like this after something like that just happened." Evan said.

_30 minutes later...  
_

"Alright, we have arrived to the tram." As they got out of the car and grabbed their suitcases, they were given instructions on how to get there. "Just wait for the first stop and you should arrive right by the I.S. Academy." "Yeah, thanks for the help and the ride." Evan gratefully said. "Sure thing, and good luck on becoming an I.S. pilot, you two." The agents walk inside the tram, the door closes, and off they go to the I.S. Academy.

**~I.S. Academy, Front Side, 10:55 A.M.~**

The tram finally makes its first stop to the academy and our two agents make their way to the front entrance, only to see a woman in a black dress waiting for them. "So you two must be Evan Bernard and Keith Martin, right?" "That's us, alright." Keith replies. "Well then, let's just get introductions out of the way. My name is Chifuyu Orimura, and welcome to the I.S. Academy. Here you will learn the basics of piloting the I.S., as well as learning new skills in combat. Now with that out of the way, let's go in, shall we?"

Keith and Evan walks inside with Chifuyu to the atrium of the academy, all the way over to the teacher's area of the academy. "Well, since you two are now students here, you're going to have to wear these uniforms." The agents take the uniforms and pack them in their suitcases.

"You'll be placed in Class 1, where my little brother Ichika and his friends are in. Miss Yamada here will escort you over to the dorms, which is where your rooms will be. She and I are also going to be your homeroom teachers for the year. Classes don't start until tomorrow, but until then, you two are to refer to me as Orimura-sensei from now on, alright?" The agents saluted saying: "Yes, ma'am." "Good, I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

**~Academy, Dormitories, 11:25 A.M.~**

"Here's your room, it's 1023. I hope you two enjoy your stay here in Japan. I'll see you two in class tomorrow, alright?" Miss Yamada said as she left the room. "Thank you." The two agents said. "Well, let's get everything settled." Evan said as they both started to unpack everything from their suitcase. Since classes weren't going to start until tomorrow, they both left their uniforms on the computer.

"*sighs* Looks like that's all we need to do for today." Keith says as they finish putting away the suitcases. "So, now what to we do? Classes don't start until tomorrow." Evan inquired. "Hmm, how about we take a walk all over the place, cause hey, it's probably a good idea if we know our way around." Keith suggested. "Okay then, let's see what this place has to offer!"

**~Teacher's Lounge, 12:00 P.M.~**

_[Time Crisis 4 OST: __California ~ Pier 5 (Stage 1-1)]_

"Did you wanted to see me, Chifuyu?" Ichika asked, until he gets slammed on his head by a textbook. "How many times do I have to remind you to refer to me as Orimura-sensei? Anyways, I wanted to let you know that there are two new male pilots that'll be in Class One tomorrow. But there's a catch as to why they're here. They're from an anti-crime organization known as the V.S.S.E., and have been brought in here so that their secrets of the company aren't leaked out to the public. I want you to keep an eye on them, so that they don't run into any trouble involving their work. Got it?" Ichika replies attentively with: "Yes ma'am."

It seemed to be an okay discussion, until they both got the feeling that someone was listening on to them. Well, to be clear on this, the I.S. Academy was an all-girls boarding school when it came to be, so it had to be a certain group of girls who were spying on them. "Alright, all of you. Get in here!" The door opened as five girls had entered the room.

The first girl was Houki Shinonono, a childhood friend of Ichika, and one of the Representative Candidates of Japan. She has known Ichika for the longest out of the rest of the girls in the group, and over time has gained romantic feelings for the man.

The 2nd girl is Cecilia Alcott, the Rep. Candidate for England. Originating from a wealthy family, she acts like she's on top of the world compared to everyone else, since her parents always treated her like a princess.

Next is Lingyin Huang, or Rin as her friends call her. She's the Rep. Candidate for China, Class Representative of Class Two, is another childhood friend of Ichika, and is warranted to be short-tempered whenever to be messed with.

The 4th girl is named Charlotte Dunois, a Representative Candidate for France, and was originally enrolled into the academy as the 2nd male pilot to help the Dunois Corporation led by her, unfortunately, uncaring father, until she was revealed to be a female all along, thanks to Ichika's wariness.

Finally, there's the Representative Candidate for Germany, who goes by the name of Laura Bodewig. She hasn't lived such a normal life like the other girls, seeing as she was part of a super-soldier project by the time she was born. She was cold-hearted when the group first saw her, but has since then appeased, and has also grown feelings for Ichika.

Cecilia, being the more sophisticated of the girls, inquires: "Orimura-sensei, is this true? There's two agents that were sent here to become I.S. pilots?" "They weren't just sent here to become I.S. pilots, Alcott. They came under orders of their captain, so that the secrets of their organization are not revealed to the public." The girls think of the possible outcomes of this, regarding their relationships with Ichika, of course:

(Cecilia) _'There's two new pilots, that can possibly be males? Could one of them be my White Angel? Or will Ichika be able to come out on top?' _

(Charlotte) _'Two new male pilots. I've been gaining feelings for Ichika, but there's already two new pilots who are also agents from another organization. I don't know what to think anymore. What should I do?_

(Houki) _'If there is two male pilots that are showing up in class tomorrow, then that means I'll be one step closer to being Ichika's girlfriend...'_

(Rin) _'Hmph, so there's two new guys that are going to be I.S. pilots, huh? Hmph, that won't matter. As long as they keep the other girls away, that'll help keep me in being closer with Ichika.' _

(Laura) _'There seems to be information that there are two new male pilots that are also agents from a secret organization. Hmph, that could help me from anyone getting in the way of my 'wife'.'_

"You all better not let any of the other students get word of this. Tatenashi might have already known about this, since she's the president of the Student Council, but this has to be kept a secret to all of you only. Alright?" The group responds with: "Yes, ma'am!" "Good, now get out. All of you." The group leaves the room as Chifuyu thinks to herself: _'This is going to be one hell of a year, isn't it?'_

**CHAPTER END...**

**_[Ending Theme (2): (Short Ver. of...) Linkin Park - Burn it Down)  
_**

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading. If enjoyed it, please favorite and/or follow this story and myself if you did, and if you're a Time Crisis fan, I hoped you liked that little action scene I did there. And remember, if your looking for the music, click my name to get the links to the download, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again for reading, and until then, I'll see you guys next time. Game on, my friends!


	4. Tears of Whiteness & Dragoon Revival

**A/N: Hey guys, before we get on with this chapter (or episode as I like to call it), I just want to say thanks to all of you who decided to spend their valuable time reading my first crossover fanfiction and my first fanfiction in general. You all have been so supportive of my work that I never thought that this idea would turn out so well. Anyways, I'm going to be taking a week off away from this story, as I've finally managed to find an English dubbing of season 2 of Infinite Stratos! It could be good or bad, but either way, I'm really excited to see Ichika and the girls back in action, and I'll finally get to know who Tatenashi and Kanzashi are! So, until then, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thanks again for reading, and 'til next time, my friends. Game on!**

* * *

_Previously on Infinite Time Crisis..._

_[Time Crisis 4 OST: Crisis Missions Theme]_

_The agents jump up from their hiding spot and shoot the terrorists in front of their sight._

_They try and make way to their destination by going from the upper level, but they're stopped there as well, as the threat was also waiting down on the lower level. "Crap, we're like sitting ducks here!" Evan shouts. "Stand back, I'm going to fire a grenade." Keith says as he pulls out a small grenade launcher. He fires, and the enemies get blasted away by the explosion. _

_"Keith, look, an open door!" They dive in with Keith closing the door and shouting: "Go! Go!" The driver floors it, and the two manage to escape the enemy-riddled airport. _

_"*pants* Oh man, who the hell were those guys?" Evan asked. "*pants* I think they were hidden operatives from Phantom Task, I might have saw their emblem while we were shooting." Keith said._

_"Don't worry, we're with the Japanese government. We're here to help escort you over to the tram station to reach the academy."_

_"Just wait for the first stop and you should arrive right by the I.S. Academy."_

_"My name is Chifuyu Orimura, and welcome to the I.S. Academy. Here you will learn the basics of piloting the I.S., as well as learning new skills in combat._

_You'll be placed in Class 1, where my little brother Ichika and his friends are in. _

_Classes don't start until tomorrow, but until then, you two are to refer to me as Orimura-sensei from now on, alright?" The agents saluted saying: "Yes, ma'am."_

_"Did you wanted to see me, Chifuyu?" Ichika asked._

_"I wanted to let you know that there are two new male pilots that'll be in Class One tomorrow. But there's a catch as to why they're here. They're from an anti-crime organization known as the V.S.S.E., and have been brought in here so that their secrets of the company aren't leaked out to the public. I want you to keep an eye on them, so that they don't run into any trouble involving their work. Got it?" Ichika replies attentively with: "Yes ma'am."_

_"Orimura-sensei, is this true? There's two agents that were sent here to become I.S. pilots?" "They weren't just sent here to become I.S. pilots, Alcott. They came under orders of their captain. You all better not let any of the other students get word of this. Tatenashi might have already known about this, since she's the president of the Student Council, but this has to be kept a secret to all of you only. Alright?" The group responds with: "Yes, ma'am!"_

_**[Opening Theme (Evan's Theme) (Short Ver. of...) Avicii - Hey Brother]**_

* * *

**~Dormitories, Room 1023, September 18th, 6:00 A.M.~**

_[Ridge Racer Revolution OST: Attract Mode]_

The alarm clock blares its beeps before Keith sets the alarm off as he and Evan wakes up for their first day in the academy. "*sighs* Well, it's about that time, Evan." The agents prepare themselves and get dressed up in their academy uniforms. "Hmm, I'm feeling a little hungry, how about we head to the cafeteria for some breakfast?" Evan suggests. "Sure, I'm with you. It's a good idea to be energized to make it through the day ahead of us."

**~Cafeteria, 6:10 A.M.~**

The agents get their breakfast and seat themselves over to an open table. As they were eating, other students began to arrive including Ichika and the girls, but they were too busy talking to each other to notice the two new students right by their side.

**~Class One, 6:58 A.M.~**

The agents waited outside as Chifuyu had arrived to start the class. "So, you two ready to reveal yourselves?" The agents nodded their heads. "Okay, just give us a minute and we'll call you in." She says as she walks inside to shut the class up. "Alright, all of you, settle down!" The class shuddered, and sat down on their seats as they heard the woman's voice booming into their ears.

"Now, as you all may have heard, there's two new pilots who are going to be in class with us today, so I want you all to be on your best behavior when they walk in, alright?" The class nodded in agreement. "Okay, you two. One of you shall introduce yourself first." "I'll go first, Evan." Keith said. "Alright, good luck, buddy. I'll see you on the inside."

Keith starts to walk inside the classroom, as he sees the class staring him as he stands on the podium. "*clears throat* Ladies and gentleman, my name is Keith Martin, I'm here to ask one simple question, how are all of you today?" The girls all scream as loud because of the fact there happens to be a new _guy _around the school.

"Well, I can see that all of you were excited to see me." "I think we've heard enough, Keith. How about you take the seat in front of Alcott?" "Certainly." Cecilia blushes as one of the agents that she was asking about yesterday, is taking a seat right in front of her. Keith turns around and gives her an earnest smile, making her blush even more. _'*stutters* Is he trying to flirt with me? No, I can't be flattered by this, I was growing feelings for Ichika, but he's just as charming as **he** is...' _

Miss Yamada whispers over by the door: "Okay Evan, it's your turn now." Evan thinks as he walks inside: _'Alright! Time to make a name for myself!' _The girls also pay very close attention to Evan as he was just as attractive as Keith. He introduces himself like so: "*clears throat* Hello everybody, my name is Evan Bernard and I am very enthusiastic in meeting every single one you here." The girls screamed twice as loud this time as now they've known that there's two new attractive boys in their class.

"Okay, that's more than enough words from you, Evan." Chifuyu says as she tries to keep her eardrums intact. "Let's say you take the seat behind Dunois, alright?" "Fine by me." Charlotte overhears as Evan casually walks over to his seat, and as he walks over, he catches Charlotte staring at him, and gives a her a confident wink, making her blush as well. _'__What is this feeling I'm getting? Am I falling for him?' _Charlotte thought to herself as class was beginning to start.

_(music fades out)_

**~Cafeteria, Lunch Period, 12:00 P.M.~**

_[Alpine Racer OST: Snowbound Landscape]_

The agents are having lunch with each other on each side as every girl in the Academy walks by to have a little chat with them. As they were conversing with one another, Ichika and his group of ladies had called out to them: "Hey, do you guys not mind if we all sit here with you?" he asks. Evan responds with: "Sure. Come on, take a seat." The agents move over as the group filled up the other spots.

"You're Ichika Orimura, right?" "Yep, that's me, the first I.S. male pilot." "Nice to meet you, I'm Evan Bernard, and this is my friend, Keith Martin. So, uh, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Evan asks. "Oh, my mistakes! The girl on my right is my childhood friend Houki Shinonono, the one on my left is my other childhood friend, Rin, the representative for China, and Laura, representative of Germany." Ichika explains as Keith and Evan shake hands with the girls.

Keith and Evan notices Cecilia and Charlotte acting a little weird as they were blushing right in front of them "Umm Ichika, is there something wrong with those two?" Keith asks with concern. "Oh, I almost forgot. Keith. Evan. Meet Cecilia Alcott, the representative of England, and Charlotte Dunois, the representative of France." The two firmly shook hands with the other pair as the latter were flattered that they're getting closer to these two as they would have with Ichika.

Cecilia thinks to herself: _'Come on, Alcott, say/do something for him! You already admitted to yourself that your really in to him. Try to engage in a conversation with him or, how about letting him try one of your own sandwiches?' _"Keith, would you like to try one of my sandwiches?"

Everyone was in shock of what would happen after she had asked that. "It would be my pleasure." Keith responded as Cecilia felt that her confidence had boosted up, while making the rest of the group terrified more than ever. Evan having no idea why everyone reacted like that asks: "Uh guys, what's wrong? It seems that it doesn't sound good for any of you."

"Tell him, Ichika." Houki said. "*sighs* Okay, last time when she made sandwiches, I took a bite into one of them, but it tasted so awful, and I don't know what kind of ingredients she uses to make those _things_, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't know how to cook properly. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I had no choice but to gulp it down my throat."

Evan replies with: "Christ, that must have sucked for you so much. But come on, guys, it's just a sandwich! He'll be fine, let's just watch and see how it turns out..." So Keith takes one bite out of one of Cecilia's sandwiches, and then: "Do you like it?" Cecilia asked. "It's, it's, it's actually pretty good." The group has their mouths open like: "Whaaa-!" "Heh, told you guys nothing would happen." "You really do enjoy it?" "Yes, I'm being honest here, I am very certain that it was delicious." Keith commended her for her work, as Cecilia felt like she was now in heaven.

_(music fades out)_

_[Ridge Racer Revolution OST: Name Entry]_

Just then, the bell rang, the agents said they would see the group later, and then they parted ways. "So, how did things go between you and Charlotte?" "Ehh, I didn't really had much to talk with her after some scene you had with Cecilia." Evan said. "They said we needed to show up to the arena later, right?" "Yeah, but we don't have our own I.S., how are we going to fight without one?"

After the bell rang, Chifuyu calls them over for something important: "Hey Keith. Evan. Can you two come over here a second?" The agents walk over to see what was up. "Something you need to tell us, Ms. Orimura?" Keith asked.

"Yes Keith. I wanted to inform you two that when your captain made the choice to send you two over here, Tabane Shinonono, the creator of the I.S., had also heard about your coming, so she made personal I.S. units for both of you as a welcome gift. Come with me to the front entrance, they should be arriving in 5 minutes." Chifuyu explained as the agents followed her back to the entrance.

**CHAPTER END...**

_**[Ending Theme (3): I.S. ED:** _**_Super∞Stream (Yukana/Cecilia Ver.)]_**

* * *

_**[Outro: Mega Man 2 Wily Theme - EliteFerrex (The Completionist Ending Theme)]**_

That's all there is for now, guys. So please as always, leave your reviews and/or comments down in the box below. Don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and the YouTuber references are as followed: Keith Martin = TotalBiscuit, Evan Bernard = Markiplier, Ending Notes = The Completionist. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the second season of Infinite Stratos. See you guys!


	5. A Very Wild Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, Rocket Gamer here! How's it going everyone, because I'm back from weeks after a week off with Infinite Stratos 2! So what did I think of this season? Well was it good? Sure. There were a lot of moments that were handled pretty well, especially that one part focusing on Ichika and Houki's interview and getting deeper into their relationship, and that moment where Charlotte and Laura are working in a maid cafe and turn into complete badasses once criminals started to raid the place and the cops started to show up.**

** Unfortunately, there were also some moments that made me go '*groans* Really?!' to 'OH DEAR CHIFUYU, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!' That one part where Houki, Cecilia and Rin turn on each other to prove who would be the one girl to protect Ichika from harms way, while also trying to hurt said-guy (UHH, HELLLOOO!), and all the yandere abuse that Ichika got from all the girls is definitely one of those moments that I was like that. **

**I mean sure, we all know the kind of person that Ichika is, he's a little bit competent but usually more like a f**king idiot, but I can't stand it to see him be treated in pain like that because he's grown on me like an anime brother of mine and once you have that stuck in your brain, you're just desperate in hopes that he'll still be living without the girls pummeling his ass with an iron fist until the next episode. *sighs* But now that Infinite Stratos is over (hopes for season 3), I can finally get back to work on this story. So, let's not waste any time and get it on with this party wagon.**

**(Umm, I might be asking for too much, but uhh... Could we please have some fan art for this crossover? Most of Infinite Stratos' fan art are awesome as hell, but for Time Crisis... Ah screw it, I'll just do it myself, check out my DeviantArt page after the chapter...)**

* * *

_Previously on Infinite Time Crisis..._

_[Alpine Racer OST: Endless Season (Game Ver.)]_

_"Now, as you all may have heard, there's two new pilots who are going to be in class with us today, so I want you all to be on your best behavior when they walk in, alright?"_

_"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Keith Martin, I'm here to ask one simple question, how are all of you today?"_

_"How about you take the seat in front of Alcott?" "Certainly." Cecilia blushes as one of the agents that she was asking about yesterday, is taking a seat right in front of her. Keith turns around and gives her an earnest smile, making her blush even more._ **_'*stutters* Is he trying to flirt with me? No, I can't be flattered by this, I was growing feelings for Ichika, but he's just as charming as _****_he_****_ is...'_**

_"Hello everybody, my name is Evan Bernard and I am very enthusiastic in meeting every single one you here." "Let's say you take the seat behind Dunois, alright?" "Fine by me." Charlotte overhears as Evan casually walks over to his seat, and as he walks over, he catches Charlotte staring at him, and gives a her a confident wink, making her blush as well._ **_'What is this feeling I'm getting? Am I falling for him?'_**

_Cecilia thinks to herself: __**'Come on, Alcott, say/do something for him! You already admitted to yourself that your really in to him. Try to engage in a conversation with him or, how about letting him try one of your own sandwiches?'**__ "Keith, would you like to try one of my sandwiches?"_

_Everyone was in shock of what would happen after she had asked that. "It would be my pleasure." Keith responded as Cecilia felt that her confidence had boosted up, while making the rest of the group terrified more than ever._

_Keith takes one bite out of one of Cecilia's sandwiches, and then: "Do you like it?" Cecilia asked. "It's, it's, it's actually pretty good." "You really do enjoy it?" "Yes, I'm being honest here, I am very certain that it was delicious."_

_"Hey Keith. Evan. Can you two come over here a second?" The agents walk over to see what was up. "Something you need to tell us, Ms. Orimura?" Keith asked._

_"Yes Keith. I wanted to inform you two that when your captain made the choice to send you two over here, Tabane had also heard about your coming, so she made personal I.S. units for both of you as a welcome gift. Come with me to the front entrance, they should be arriving in 5 minutes." Chifuyu explained as the agents followed her back to the entrance._

_**[Opening Theme (#4): (Short Ver. Of...) Avicii - Wake Me Up ft. Aloe Blacc]**_

* * *

**~Front Entrance, 12:04 P.M.~**

The two agents and Chifuyu were standing outside the Academy, waiting patiently for the personal I.S. units to arrive. "So, when are the units supposed to arrive?" Keith asks. "They should be arriving right... about... now."

"Yep, I see them." Evan says as the I.S. units are making their way over to their location. "Alright you two, stand back." Chifuyu ordered. They all take four steps back as the I.S. units crash land right in front of them.

As the dust had settled, the two agents gaze at the 2 I.S. units specifically marked for them. "So these are our I.S. units, right?" Keith asked.

"That's right, they're called the 'White Angel' and 'Dragoon Prototype', respectively in that order. How about you two suit up and see if you can get the hang of movement?" The agents walk over to the I.S's and activate them with a single touch.

"See if you can walk around like normal." Chifuyu ordered. The two try to move around with minimal effort, but it looks like they seem to be getting the hang of it.

"Okay, now try and hover off the ground." They activate their boosters, and move a little bit further from their original location.

"Good, how about we take this one step further. I want you two to fly one lap around the school. When you're ready, thrust yourselves upwards with your boosters." The two agents took off and flew with ease.

As they were flying in the sky, they activated radio communication to check on one another. "Hey Evan, how are you holding up over there?" Keith asked. "Well, I seem to be getting somewhere with this kind of training." He responded.

Then Chifuyu had reached their radio signal and said: "Alright, well that takes care of basic flight maneuvers. Why don't you two fly over to one of the battle arenas to test out your weapons?" "Understood. Hey, Evan! Let's move!" Keith said as they both flew to one of the arenas nearby.

**~Unknown Location, 12:14 P.M.~**

_[Time Crisis OST: With A Tension]_

A mysterious blonde woman was watching two new I.S. pilots flying around the I.S. Academy from a hologram screen. "Hmm, it looks like our targets happen to be males... Oh Wild Dog, can you come over here for a minute?" She said. A man appearing to be in his 50's, wearing a trench coat, walks in the room while blowing a cigar.

"Is there something you wanted to let me know about, Squall?" He asked. "Yes. I've located two new I.S. pilots, but you're going to be shocked to find out who they are. Have a look." she said as Wild Dog moved over to see who they were. "I'm sure that they're tied with an organization known as the V.S.S.E. Does that happen to ring a bell to you?" Squall questioned him.

Wild Dog quickly recognized the two agents he had encountered earlier in his life of terrorism.

Keith Martin, from the Starline Network event, and Evan Bernard, from his most recent event of helping renegades from destroying the U.S.

"*growls* Those annoying little flies..." He said as he banged his fist on the table.

"Oh, don't worry. I think you'll be able to handle them. By the way, when we've found you unconscious, we've made some new adjustments for that minigun arm of yours." "What the hell do you mean by that?" He asked.

"We've only added in a new weapon into your arsenal. You see that target over there, try shooting it." Squall said as she points to the wall on their right. Wild Dog aims his arm at the target, and as he pulls the trigger, a laser fires from his arm and it destroys the wall in front of them. "Holy crap. So how much of an advantage could there be with this?"

"This laser is powerful enough to send a special electricity jolt to an I.S. unit from the inside, disabling the unit, and possibly dealing serious damage to the pilot." Squall explained with confidence.

"Hmm, this could come in handy. You know what? I'm going to head out with this for a test run, I'll have my men along with me if I come across any trouble." Wild Dog said.

"Alright, I'll have 'M' drop you off to your desired location. I'll also have a chopper ready for your escape at any time." "Yes, ma'am." Wild Dog walks away as he thinks: _'Hmph, with this laser added to my weaponry, there's no way that those V.S.S.E. punks will be able to stop me now. (laugh)'_

**~Academy, Arena 4, 12:57 P.M.~**

_[Galaxian3: Project Dragoon OST: Burn Up The Space]_

"Let's see if you can dodge this! Solvalou Barrage!" Evan yells as he fires laser drones at Keith. Keith manages to dodge the attack and prepares to return fire.

"Oh yeah? Well how about you take this to your grave!" Keith shouts as they battle each other in the sky with their I.S. weaponry. He fires off bullets from his SMG as Evan tries to dodge the bullets while taking the damage dealt to him. Evan decides to rush at Keith at close range while switching to an auto shotgun.

"See if you can try to dodge this, Senior Agent!" Evan fires the shotgun at a rapid rate while Keith tries to absorb the damage in while still firing his machine gun back at him, until Evan flashed in front of him, just before his eyes can recall of how he got close to him so fast.

"He-he, gotcha'!" Evan smirked as he delivers the final shot to Keith's White Angel. Keith notices that his shield energy has dropped, and is now plummeting towards the ground. "Oh crap..." Keith blurts out as he braces for impact. ***BOOM***

"*coughs* Oh, bloody hell!" Keith spurts out as the dust around him started to settle. "Keith! Are you alright?" "Wha-? Who said that?" As the dust started to clear up, Keith caught a glimpse of who was by his side. "C-C-Cecilia?" "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay." Cecilia said. Keith got up from his crash landing as Evan had descended from the air and deactivated his I.S.

_[Galaxian3: Project Dragoon OST: Epilogue]_

Evan takes a look as his I.S. in standby mode, as now it has changed into a bulky bracelet, much like Ichika's Byakushiki, only difference is that it has streaks of blue which almost resembles Dragoon in it's I.S. form.

"Keith, you okay? Sorry if I went too hard on you back there." Evan said. "It's alright, I've had worse." Keith replied.

"That was some great fighting, guys!" The two agents turn around to find that Ichika and the others had been watching them fight. "Hold on a second, have you guys been watching us fight this entire time?" "Yeah, and I have to admit. It's not bad for first-time pilots like you guys." Houki said. "Well then, thanks guys." Evan replied.

Charlotte then enters the conversation with: "_Excusez-moi_, but can I see that arm bracelet of yours?" "Umm, sure..."

She takes her time observing the I.S. in it's standby form. "It looks like Ichika's I.S. in standby form only with a different color." She turns his arm around, getting a full view of the I.S. on his wrist, until she makes eye contact of Evan staring at her. "Oh! I'm sorry if I was being impolite." Charlotte exclaimed.

Evan assuredly responds to her with: "It's no worry. It's just that I don't think we got off the right track earlier today. So, how about we start from the beginning? *clears throat* Hey, how's it going. My name is Evan Bernard, what's yours?" he says as he holds his arm out for a hand shake. "My name is Charlotte Dunois. It's a pleasure to meet you, Evan Bernard." She responds as both of them shook each other's hand.

Evan looks at the time shown on his I.S., as it's about time for his and Keith's break. "Well! Look at the time! I've got to go on my break!" "Wait, before you go, do you think you'll have time, just for the two of us on the weekend?" Charlotte asked.

"Hmm, if I'm not too busy, then maybe we'll hang out afterwards, okay?" She nods her head in agreement. "Now if you'll excuse me. I've got to be on my way. Hey, Keith! You comin' or what?"

Keith was too busy rambling about with Cecilia, until heard Evan call out to him. "Oh, it's that time already? Uh, pardon me, Cecilia, but I'm going to be heading out of school grounds for a while. So, we'll talk later, okay?" "What? You're going outside the academy? Hmm, alright then. I'll see you around, I guess..." Cecilia said.

She squirms around feeling disappointed only for Keith to notice how she's feeling. "Cecilia, are you feeling okay? Because you don't seem to be acting like you usually would." She hears his concern for her, and no longer being able to hold her feelings together, decides to go for it and kisses him on the cheek. Both of them are left turning their backs on each other and feeling astonished as to what just happened.

They think to themselves: (Keith) _'Did, did, did she just kiss my cheek? No, no, no. I can't be seeing things, she was right up into my face, and gave me a kiss... Could she be in love with me? Well, she was feeling a little embarrassed the first time we met. That's one clue.' _

(Cecilia) _'I can't believe I actually did that to him! Is he not going to talk again after what I just did? No, he wouldn't be avoiding me because of that. Besides, I should have confidence in myself for what I did. I had admitted to him that I'm in love with him. I'm sure that he had figured out a reason why I did it.'_

They turn to see each other again muttering about while faces blushed: "Uh, sorry about what I did." Cecilia said. "It's nothing, really. It didn't really bother me that much..." Keith replied.

They then parted ways while saying their good-byes to each other: "I'd better get going. I'll see you later, Cecilia." "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow as well, Keith."

The two agents then approached Chifuyu to notify her of their half of the day off from the academy. "Ms. Orimura, we're going to be heading out for a while because it sure has been quite a day for us." Evan said to her.

"Hmm, alright then. But don't come back too late at curfew. We've got to tighten security at nightfall." She stated. "We understand." The agents responded.

**~Akihabara, Train Station, 1:30 P.M.~**

Our two agents walk out of the train, and into the streets and start conversing about how the day went for them. "So, how did the day go for you, Evan?" Keith asked.

Evan replies with: "It was alright, I guess. I had some fun battling with you in those I.S. suits we've got, and I'm planning on spending some time with Charlotte on the weekend. What about you? How was it going for you today?"

"It was, umm, interesting. As you may have saw earlier today, I was getting pretty up close and personal with Cecilia, at lunch as you had saw, and at the arena, where she and I eventually got real close to each other, and then she went up to my face, and kissed on my cheek." Keith explained.

"What the, holy crap, man! That's amazing!" Evan exclaimed. "What is?" Keith asked. "Uh, did you forget what you just said? Dude, you managed to score a chick, and it's on the first day!" "Okay, I think you're going a little too deep with this, Evan." Keith said. "Fine, We'll talk about that later." Evan said.

Everything seemed to be normal around Akiba until: "Look out!" Someone shouted. The two agents find a familiar face throwing a vending machine with what it appears to be a tractor beam, and it looks like it's headed straight for them. The two nearly dodges the incoming machine as foot soldiers started wrecking havoc in the streets of Akiba, causing the numerous civilians to run for their lives, while some of them gets injured in the past.

"Shit! Who the hell was the person who threw that?" Evan asked. "Try and guess who it is." A gruff voice speaked. As the debris cleared away, the two agents are shocked to find a certain middle-aged man standing far away from them. "No, it can't be! It's, it's Wild Dog!" Keith said.

"That's right! We meet yet again, you V.S.S.E. fools..." Wild Dog says as he laughs with power.

**To Be Continued...**

_**[Ending Theme (4): Infinite Stratos 2 OP: True Blue Traveller ****\- ****Minami Kuribayashi]**_

* * *

_**[Outro: **__**Mega Man 2 Wily Theme - EliteFerrex (The Completionist Ending Theme)]**_

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this (surprisingly) long chapter. Unfortunately, we are out of time. Leave your review and/or comments down in the box below. Don't forget to follow and favorite the story if you enjoyed it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and be sure to check out my DeviantArt page for the fan art I've made for this crossover. Also, I don't just try and write this crossover here, I've also got a YouTube channel. Link to the channel is on my profile, check out some of my videos, and maybe consider subscribing for more. That's all from me for now. I'm the Rocket Gamer, thanks for reading. And as always, I will see you in the next chapter! Bye-bye!


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

_**Hello, my fellow readers. Rocket Gamer here with an important notice. **_

_**As you all may be wondering, where's the next chapter for this story? **_

_**Well, as sad as I am to say this, I'm afraid there won't be another chapter from here because, I'm discontinuing this story.**_

_**I'm sorry to inform you all but, I've since then moved on from Infinite Stratos by this point and have moved over to Strike Witches as of writing this.**_

_**It was fun to write this as my first fanfiction, but I've got nothing on my mind in order to keep this story going, so I am afraid this is where I'll have to call it here.**_

_**Anyways, thanks to all of you who stuck around this story for so long, I appreciate it. But until then, I'm the Rocket Gamer, and thanks for reading. Take care.**_


End file.
